


【高银高/松胧/威冲】新江户追迹实录

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Kudos: 3





	【高银高/松胧/威冲】新江户追迹实录

0

武士之国，这个国家被如此称呼，已经是很久以前的事情了。

二十年前，被统称为天人的地外文明从天而降，给江户带来了巨大的冲击。随着政体的改革和点亮的科技树，曾经活跃在舞台上的武士逐渐消亡。

距离各种发明百花齐放的节点爆炸也已经过去十年，就在一切似乎趋于稳定的同时，一种被称为GoV的新型寄生病毒席卷而来，星球之间的通航隔绝，传闻中的暗流又重新开始涌动。

在这样的时代——

是不是听起来很耳熟？很耳熟又有很多不对的地方？

那就合理了！Perfect！继续！

在这样的时代，某群笨蛋仍然在以笨蛋的方式生活着。

1

银时迷迷糊糊的从床上爬起来。

他抬眼发了几秒呆，听到水声从门外传来，才又眨眨眼，歪歪扭扭的蹬着拖鞋下了床。

同居人高杉已经起来了，银时挪动到他的后面，抬手环抱过去，把下巴懒洋洋的枕在高杉的肩头，抬头看着他对着镜子刷牙的样子发呆。

高杉被盯了几秒钟终于不耐烦了，抬手捅了捅银时，咕哝一声，让他自便去。

银时笑了一声，也拿起牙刷，挤在不是那么宽敞的洗手台前面和高杉并排刷牙。

“幼稚。”高杉漱了漱口，拿起梳子整理好头发，随口吐槽。

银时每天要和卷毛奋斗一会，高杉径自出了洗手间，一边接起手边的电话，嘴角勾起一丝笑意。

“早安老师。银时？嗯，都起床了。”

他一边把咖啡豆倒进机器里，一边从冰箱里拿出几片面包，说了两句才挂了电话，扭头对着歪歪扭扭走出来的银时开口：

“有时间的时候去老师家一趟，说是新成了的樱花酒。”

“诶，胧那家伙还真做出来了？”银时不置可否的挑挑眉。

“啊。说是昨天忙的比较晚，让你过10点再去。”高杉说。

银时啧地咋了一下嘴，带着点醋意：“忙啊——老师每次过来都是直接把我从床上揪起来。”

“那是因为你一般9点就睡了。”高杉反驳。

“那可能和你的不作为不无关系啊高杉君。”银时分毫不让。

高杉似笑非笑的扭头，和银时对视。

两秒后，他身后的面包机叮的一响。

银时举手投降，走过去拿出面包，在厨房抹了点黄油，打开封装的沙丁鱼和生菜，迅速的封装了个三明治出来，递给高杉。

高杉接过来，看着银时给自己也做了一个一样的三明治，一边咬着一边打开手机看了看，然后差点一口喷了出来。

“怎么了？”高杉无语的问。

银时摆摆手，把手机屏幕举到高杉面前，上面明晃晃的写着“桂小太郎众议员不伦疑云”的新闻。

高杉嘴角抽了抽：“这几年我倒是愈发希望这种新闻是真的了。”

“但是说到底就是女装被拍到了吧。”银时收回手机，“也不知道这两个哪个算丑闻啊哈哈哈。”

“不，他本人本身的存在几乎就可以说是丑闻了吧。”高杉毒舌道。

“好歹也是第一大野党。”银时懒洋洋的回答，“今天有手术吗？”

高杉点点头：“五点之后才能空出来。”

“了解。”银时一勾唇，“那看来我今天还是九点睡觉的日程了？”

高杉不屑的瞟了他一眼，吃完三明治，慢条斯理的带上手表，走到镜子前面整理了下仪表。

银时笑着过去，在他整理衣领左手的戒指上摩挲了一下，调笑道：“只能看不能吃，高杉君最近是不是过得太禁欲了？”

“事情多。”高杉也懒得反驳，抬手抓住银时的手拿下去，“GoV病毒在天人身上发病率也不低，变异方向还在研究，我抽不开身。”

“知道的，不用向我解释。”银时耸肩，“那么今天也好好努力解密为科学做出贡献吧，高杉教授。”

高杉抬手捏住他的脸颊，把银时的嘴捏的撅起来，露出一个嫌弃的表情。

“你也小心吧。别乱跑。”

2

银时确认了一下邮件，今天上午万事屋的确没有委托。

新八最近在忙粉丝俱乐部的活动，神乐沉迷最新的网剧估计还没起床，银时看了看时间，眯了眯眼，蹲在厨房里把打蛋器量杯烤盘找出来放了一台子，准备烤点酥皮面包给松阳带过去。

总之不能输给胧，这是原则。

坂田.今天也在和师娘争宠.银时励志的想道。

不过烤的时候还是很严谨的烤了六个，松阳三个，胧两个，虚三岁总之肯定要闹姑且留一个。

银时把面包推进烤箱里，站起来洗了洗手，颇有成就感的伸了个懒腰。

松阳和胧的公寓就买在银时和高杉的对面，楼下还有桂的地方——毕竟这里是辰马家的产业，距离中心塔十几分钟车程的黄金地带，几乎用郊区的价格直接卖给了他们。

松阳的心理咨询工作室和胧的餐厅之前也都是下午才开，最近更是受到GoV的影响，松阳已经基本切换到了线上，胧的餐厅也更改了营业时间，所以愈发的悠闲起来。

松阳最近热爱园艺，把家里弄得如同园林一样，银时这回敲开门，开门的人甚至还带着手套拿着铲子，明显正在侍弄花草中。

银时灿烂的笑容顿了顿，礼貌的假笑：“早安，老师说你昨天忙的晚，以为你还没起。”

胧本来就不是对人笑的性格，淡淡的点了点头，把银时让进来：“老师又睡了，我给你拿酒。”

银时嘴角抽了抽，艰难微笑：“没事，我可以等。”

反正这种不靠谱也是很习惯了。

“不必了。”胧看他手里拿着的盒子，平静地道了声谢，“你事务所还有事情吧？”

银时摆摆手，往里探了探头：“你在松土？需要帮忙吗？”

“在给花换盆。”胧说，“老师说今天上午想弄好。”

然后自己不小心就又睡着了吗？嗯，合理。

大概是和虚有内部消耗地原因，松阳的精神其实并不是特别好，整体还有点夜行性。

不过只要身体状况好就可以了。不知道最近GoV对老师的身体会不会有影响，还是什么时候弄点样本让高杉化验一下安心。

银时一边胡思乱想着，一边把面包放在桌子上，身体很诚实的跟着胧到阳台上给花换盆。

松阳不是很喜欢强光，不习惯长时间暴露在阳光下，家里却又偏偏弄了一个巨大的阳光明媚的半露天阳台。虽然他自己喜欢笑着说因为人都是充满矛盾的生物，但是说到底——

谁都知道是胧喜欢。

银时叹息的蹲在地上，和胧一起低头研究着新长出来的小苗。

“……这是什么。”胧迟迟没有话，银时只好尴尬的维持谈话。

“不知道。”胧漠然回答。

“……老师捡的？”银时猜测。

“似乎是患者送的礼物。”胧顿了顿，补充，“小孩子。”

“不是小孩子也没关系吧。”银时毒舌嘲讽，“要是女人你居然还想让老师拒收不成？”

胧抬眼，眼瞳墨黑，冷冷的看着他。

“我不开口，他才不高兴。”过了几秒，胧才淡淡说。

“哦。”银时觉得自己挖了个坑跳了进去，闭嘴了。

两个人听到身后传来脚步声，同时抬头站起身，看着穿着黄色皮卡丘家居服的松阳——哦，不，虚——走了过来。

银时对于胧分辨松阳和虚这手说实话还是有点佩服的。他和高杉和桂都偷偷的求证过，发现他们三个其实都有一半时间是观察胧的举动来判断虚的出现——因为这样比自己判断准的多，从来没有错过。

比如说这时候胧没有笑，只是微微点了点头。

面前的人倒是笑得柔和，柔软的发丝垂在肩头，在阳光中泛着半透明的栗色，对着银时点了点头：“来了？”

一边走到桌子旁边，打开面包盒子，毫不客气地拿出来了一个咬了一口，眯了眯眼评价。

“不错。”

“只能吃一个。”银时警惕地说。

胧沉默地去倒了杯热的红茶，推到虚的手边。

他们两个之间的关系和气氛总是万分诡异的。

已经有些习惯这种气氛的银时看着栗发美人安静的吃完面包，舔了舔手指头，然后询问的抬头看着自己，嘴角抽了抽。

“我是来和老师说话的。”银时诚恳的解释。

“啊，是吗。”虚微微一笑，“有胧在还真是骗不到你们啊。”

不，我们还是要面子的，没有的时候你也骗不到。银时没有底气的想。

不过今天虚似乎精神似乎比较稳定，下一刻面前的人就放下了手中的红茶，抱歉的对银时笑了笑。

“对不起啊，不小心就睡过去了。”

“没关系。”银时笑起来，“我今天也没什么委托，正好过来。”

余光里胧把准备好的热牛奶已经推了过来，随手撤下了红茶。松阳扭头道了声谢，接过来呷了一口，然后看向阳台，笑了起来。

“你和胧都弄好了？多谢了。”

“听说是老师患者的礼物？”银时问。

“嗯。”松阳微微一笑，点了点头，“是个很可爱的孩子。说起来，还是神威的粉丝。”

“是吗。”银时扯出一个假笑，“现在粉那家伙的女生的确不少。”

自神威不知道被坂本灌了什么迷魂汤在他旗下娱乐集团出道已经一周年，出于某种银时不理解的原因，事态已经不可控的发展到在街上随便抓一个女高中生，就有一半可能是神威粉丝的地步了。

“没有，是个可爱的男孩子哦。”松阳评价，歪头想了想，“他的确男粉丝也不少吧？”

银时有了一瞬间可疑的动摇，不过松阳的下一句话又唤回了他的理智。

“昨天有他的线上演唱会，错过了，不过今天还有下一首新曲的发布会，你要不要一起看？”

银时艰难的点了点头，在胧意义不明的注视下上网买了票，看着松阳熟练的调出AR装置，一个舞台的投影就在客厅中间浮现了出来。

发布会上神威的造型是浮夸的欧风，橙红色的长发高高扎起，配上他奶油白的皮肤、湛蓝的眼睛、轻佻的微笑、还有一颗细微的水钻泪痣，更是华丽倒了扎眼的地步。

——只希望神乐以后不要也对娱乐业有兴趣。银时心有戚戚的想。虽然感觉现在的走向很危险，尤其是澄夜公主卸下皇室身份以后追星严重，引着本来只知道吃的少女神乐也知道了不少奇怪的东西。

下一刻，客厅里三个人的动作都是一顿。

银时猛然抬头，松阳只是微微抬眼，胧则反射性地手扶在腰间向着松阳面前挡去，一个明显的拔刀动作——天知道这家伙为什么在家里还藏着刀——被松阳轻轻按住手背压了回去。

一股带着强烈杀意地精神力从AR当中一瞬间波及开来。

普通人感觉不到，但是对于他们这种感官加强过的人，冲击还是很明显的。

AR中的神威的瞳孔也是一瞬间的收缩，他行云流水般的拿起面前桌子上的玫瑰花束，突然往空中一扔，整个人也跟着往上一跃——

在玫瑰散开的一瞬间，神威在空中一个轻盈的空翻，银时能够明显的看到有削薄的刀片与玫瑰花瓣同时被发射了出去，神威的腿不着痕迹的和什么东西狠狠撞击了一下，然后借力一个后翻，重新落回了座位上。

经纪人陆奥的身影从舞台前匆匆闪过，神威笑容不变的摊开手，里面是一片玫瑰，放在嘴边随口一吹，轻轻一笑：

“一个惊喜。”

被玫瑰花瓣落下笼罩的那片虚拟粉丝投影几乎发疯一样的尖叫了起来。

银时实在严肃不起来，嘴角抽搐。

神威身上到底发生了什么。

不过陆奥都已经出场了，估计事态很快就能控制住，银时扭过头，就看到松阳也波澜不惊的样子，手握着胧的手，安抚的摸了摸，又抬手顺毛似的揉了揉他的后颈。

胧探询的看了松阳一眼，松阳笑了笑：“似乎是某种天人，不过场上那么多夜兔，不会出事的。”

是啊，自从神威出道，经纪人陆奥，助理阿伏兔，连个倒水的基本都是夜兔。银时同感的点点头。那群幸运少女大概不知道之前神威每次演唱会的武力值到底是个什么概念。

——大概能够毁灭2.5个星球吧。

银时想到这里，也稍微安心了一点，不过还是给桂迅速发了个消息，让他留意一下。

不知道怎么回事，也许是刚才那一瞬间杀意里面太过满溢的情绪，这个没头没尾的袭击总给他一种莫名的感觉。

银时看了一眼松阳。

他能感觉到的事情，松阳自然也能。

但是松阳仍然是一副懒洋洋的样子，从靠在沙发上逐渐抱着靠垫滑落，现在随意的靠在胧的肩上，眯着眼睛，专注的看着神威卖笑。被靠着他的男人小心的整理好他的长发，几乎是一根根地弄得平整，然后轻轻的拢到耳朵后面，手指扫过他的后颈，目光对于面前的AR毫无兴趣。

银时叹了口气，酸溜溜地收回目光，然后感到手机又震动了一下。

神乐的电话——这丫头总是懒得打字。

“那个，银酱。”神乐难得有点犹豫，“我有个事情。就是那个，我正好，碰巧，真的是特别碰巧，遇到了神威那个笨蛋在播一个什么东西。”

不，据我所知追星少女澄夜其实不追神威（认识的人就不好玩了，澄夜公主语）。所以神乐酱，你要是能看到这个大概率不是碰巧，而是买了票的，比如说银桑我就是买了票的，虽然不是自愿的——

银时吐槽着，知道神乐肯定是担心神威，果然，就听到在无数个欲盖弥彰之后，神乐终于说。

“那个笨蛋脚估计折了，我当然不是担心他，但是我想去看看笑话，银桑你知道他受伤总是不肯好好治，特别的好笑——”

银时忍无可忍的开口，拯救了支支吾吾前言不搭后语的神乐。

“叫上新八开车一起去吧。”

说实话，虽然是老师的狗粮，他也不是很想吃了。

3

车上，银时好笑的没有打扰别别扭扭的神乐，扭头拨通了陆奥的电话。

陆奥的电话接的很快，语气一如既往干净冷感：“怎么了？”

“就是——”银时突然面临了刚才和神乐一样的尴尬，不过很成年人的决定越过前因后果，“神威腿折了，他告诉你们了吗？”

陆奥沉默了一秒，然后开口：“知道了，我推迟一下他下午的行程。”

银时无语了一下：“辰马缺钱吗？”

“不是钱的问题。”陆奥冷漠回答。

“嗯，知道知道，是爱的问题。”银时看了看表，“你就是想让我找高杉插队吧？”

“是。”陆奥淡淡，“夜兔受伤本来就该到他手上。”

夜兔是宇宙最高危的种族之一，在地球就医的规矩倒也的确如此。

当然了，夜兔一般不看医生，这也是事实。

银时感觉到自己被耍了，但是看了眼看似看着窗外，其实在关注着这边的神乐，还是无奈的耸耸肩：“成吧，我去接人，下午两点给你送过去。”

“顺便把捣乱的带走。”陆奥意义不明的说了一句，就挂了电话。

银时摸不着头脑的看着电话，然后收到了陆奥发过来的定位。新八无奈的摇摇头，一边左拐，一边吐槽：

“银桑你也赶紧学开车吧，我那边还是很忙的。”

“总之都是追星吧？”银时把手机扔会口袋里。

“那怎么能一样！阿通的事情怎么能叫追星！”新八燃了起来。

神乐用一副看蠢货的眼神白了银时一眼，银时想了想，拿出耳机塞到耳朵里，装作什么也没有发生过的闭上了眼睛。

地方不是很远，新八顺着导航开到门口，三个人终于意识到了陆奥刚才嘴里捣乱的是谁。

江户警察组织特警队长冲田总悟，光天化日之下嚼着口香糖，坐在长椅上翘班发呆。

银时走过去踢了踢他脚下的长椅，总悟缓缓扭过头，面无表情的打了个招呼：

“啊，万事屋也是来调查刚才天人袭击的事情的吗？”

“你在骗鬼吗！谁相信你是过来调查的啊！”银时吐槽道，继而又觉得不对，狐疑的看着他，“你看神威的新曲发布会？”

在研究什么新的暗杀手法？

倒也不对。总悟虽然看神威不顺眼，但是是绝对不会满足于暗杀的。

毕竟如果有一天总悟成为犯罪者，他在光天化日之下杀了神威的可能性甚至比杀了土方的可能性还高上那么三个百分点。

“诶？那是什么？”总悟无辜的看着银时，“啊，原来旦那其实是神威的粉丝吗——”

银时很想揍面前的小兔崽子一顿。

但是陆奥终于把带着墨镜口罩全副武装的神威送了出来，对着银时微微一点头：“麻烦了。”

“……”银时想了想，“我能问一问您和神威身上的血是怎么回事吗？”

“不能。”

“啊，这样啊，那我把人带走了。”

“麻烦了，两点我去医院接他。”

这是什么幼儿园老师和家长的对话。

银时在心里吐槽，突然觉得周围空气流动诡异，暗叫不好，果然扭头，就看神威正在和总悟对视，两个人的目光里均是充满挑衅。

“哟，好巧。”意外的，最后神威只是轻描淡写的来了这么一句。

“彼此彼此。”总悟说着，自来熟的上了银时的车。

他的动作理所当然，以至于一瞬间银时都没有反应过来。当他和总悟神威三个人挤在后座上的时候才突然意识到了事情的不对，猛然扭头：

“等等！总一郎君你到底是来干什么的！”

“追踪案件啊。”总悟说着，懒洋洋的拉上眼罩。

“喂！别给我胡说！还有神威你真的腿折了吗！”

如果不是神乐真的看起来有点担心，银时打死也看不出来神威身体有问题。

不过这么能够伪装和忍耐，说到底也是神乐担心他的道理吧。

当事人神威歪头看了看银时，呆毛晃了晃，然后突然露出了一个笑容：

“是的哦，监护人先生，让我一击骨折的存在可不多。”

银时冷静了一点，微微皱了皱眉，淡淡：“所以？”

“你知道我想说什么。”神威营业一笑，重新靠回靠背上，“而且这回可真不是我结的仇人。”

4

高杉看着一群人涌进了他的诊疗室，皱了皱眉。

神威在前，后面跟着不情愿的银时，后面跟着别别扭扭的神乐，再后面跟着不知道为什么进来了的总悟，再后面——

新八要指挥阿通粉丝俱乐部的活动，请假在外面玩手机。

银时看着白大褂带着口罩的高杉，心里有点痒，笑容终于真实了一点，抬手打了个招呼。

“送个病人。”

高杉点了点头，对神威冷淡的指了指面前的椅子，言简意赅的说。

“腿？”

“啊啦，听说了？”神威歪头，微微挑衅的一笑。

“很不幸，没有。”高杉语气嘲讽，“我是研究人体的，这其中也包括夜兔的身体，不要觉得你拙劣的演技能够骗得过我。”

神威并不生气，而是无辜一笑：“高杉医生还是对各种身体都观察细致入微呢。”

银时嘴角抽搐，告诉自己不要因为这种拙劣的挑衅生气。

神威随手脱下外套，露出里面的无袖背心，和两截雪白的手臂。

“脱衣服干什么？”银时下意识地脱口而出。

高杉用看蠢货地眼神看着银时。

连神乐也用看蠢货的眼神看着银时。

神威哈哈哈地轻笑了两声，没有说话，随手把外套放到旁边，才坐下，低头撸起左腿的裤子。

他左腿的情况不可谓不糟糕。青紫红连成一片，几乎肉眼可见的错位弯折，整个小腿变形，几乎无法想象他是怎么用这条腿在一点异样没有的走路的。

“意外的严重。”高杉一挑眉，语气里面没有安抚尽是嘲讽，“不过对于夜兔来说也还好。”

“的确。”神威抬起腿，配合治疗的让高杉把他的腿转个圈放到旁边的治疗仪里面。

“不过愈合能力太好——”高杉意外的犹豫了一下，不着痕迹的看了银时一眼。

银时一愣，反应过来，刚想扭头和神乐说话，就听到后面一声大叫，神乐愤怒：

“小混混你捅我干什么！”

“看你睡得口水都快流出来了。”总悟漠然。

“你才睡着了啊！你见过人站着睡觉的吗！”

“诶，我还以为笨蛋都是站着睡觉。”

“你说谁是笨蛋啊！”神乐几乎爆炸。

银时挑了挑眉，有点玩味地听着身后地争吵，看着高杉眯眼看了屏幕半秒，然后利落地一按仪器上的按钮。

银时能够感到一股能量波动，光束对撞，瞬间把神威的小腿重新击断。

夜兔的恢复能力太好，神威的腿没有及时处理，小腿的骨头已经开始愈合粘连了，最直接的方法就是打断从头治疗。高杉给他使眼色让他转移一下神乐的注意力，也不知道总悟是怎么领悟到的。

……银时突然有点不爽。

神威的脸色也有一瞬间的不自然，不过也只是些微的肌肉紧绷，几乎没有疼痛的表现，湛蓝的凤眼还盯着仪器，仿佛愉快的和高杉聊天。

“治疗夜兔的仪器不多见呢。”

“地球现在已经成为夜兔的聚居地了。”高杉冷漠，“应该的。”

“没办法，现在一旦出境就没法重新入境了。”神威无辜的眨眨眼，“何况，这里有很多像老师一样有趣的人，不是吗？”

高杉在口罩下面看不清表情，语气倒是很平：“老师向来对于幼稚的小孩子比较宽容。”

神威假笑灿烂：“我就当作老师的赞扬收下了。”

银时一脸惨不忍睹。周围人看不出来，他却能清楚的看出来高杉生气了，实在无法想象对方知道松阳居然还在看神威演唱会时候的表情。

希望不要去搞什么暗杀的恐怖活动。

哦，对，这事胧已经搞过了。

然后因为胧受伤，虚又去找神威的麻烦，和夜兔师团对上，差点搞出星球大战。

不能想。不能想。

高杉处理好神威的伤口，射线加速夜兔伤口的愈合，过了三分钟，基本已经恢复到了活蹦乱跳的状态。

总悟和神乐的吵架刚好告一段乱，治疗室里电话声响起，足足响了一分钟，总悟才突然反映过来一样，慢吞吞的拿出手机，按下接听：

“土方先生，你还活着啊？”

“闭嘴！你跑哪儿去了！”土方暴躁的吼声传来，“天人猎杀者似乎又出现了，这回是在公众视野里，当事的这群夜兔还和什么也没发生过一样，神威那个小兔崽子也不知道跑哪儿去了——”

神威危险的眯起眼。

总悟无辜的松开按着免提的手。

“你看，旦那，我说了吧，我是在跟踪案情。”

银时不是很想回答他。

但是他还是捕捉到了一个有趣的名词。

——天人猎杀者？

是什么样大胆的天人猎杀者，居然敢把宇宙通缉榜上有名的夜兔列为狩猎目标？

同时，如果这真的不是神威的仇人，这次袭击的原因又是为什么？

“等等，你和神威在一起？”土方的声音传来，“在银时——高杉那里？神威他去治伤了？有没有什么线索？”

为什么不能单纯的只是和银桑我在一起。银时不满的想。

“粉碎性骨折，被极大的能量瞬间击中。”高杉冷冷开口，“你们要找的大概不是什么普通的猎杀者啊。而且星云状裂口很罕见，能让夜兔骨骼产生这种骨头碎裂形状的不会是热武器，而是某种生物冲击波，很有可能是能量体形的智慧生物。只不过能量体一般攻击性很低，似乎和猎杀者这个称谓不是很相符合。”

哦，大概是高杉君比银桑有用的原因吧。

“这个我们已经有所了解了。”终于有一个脑子正常的人，土方也冷静了下来，继续说，“总悟，我把询问内容发给你了，第一时间收集，不过现在最重要的问题是——”

“神威，你应该有一个地球人的恋人，根据猎杀者的行为模式我们怀疑她有危险。无论是你亲自出手还是把身份告知我们，我都不希望伤及无辜，相信你也不希望如此。”

地球人。

不不不，恋人。

银时大脑当机了。

治疗室安静了。

连神乐都忘记了别扭，震惊的看着神威。

神威的笑容也罕见的僵硬了。

“喂？”安静中，土方的声音传来，的确很严肃，“我不是开玩笑，神威，猎杀者的刺杀对象是地球人和天人情侣中的天人的那一方，但是在不得手的情况，也有可能对地球人动手。我对你的感情生活没有兴趣，但是保证公民安全是我的义务。”

“哦——”总悟第一个反应过来，拉长了声音，饶有兴味的看着神威，“这还真是有趣的新闻啊。没想到夜兔雷枪居然会对地球的弱者感兴趣？不知道这个消息能在暗网上卖多少钱？”

神威听到他这话，表情反而变得自如了一点，微微一笑：“是吗，既然特警队长大人这么说，我也可以保护一下你这个弱者哦？”

等等。

治疗室又安静了一秒。

这回连土方也安静了。

总悟面无表情的面具终于破裂了一点，浮现出一点不确定的神情：“所以前天晚上果然——？”

“有人窥视。”神威微微一笑，“我们两个都没有完全发现，这回我还真的有点兴趣了。”

不不不，银桑我对另一个问题倒是很有兴趣，就是不知道该不该问。

“晚上？前天？你们两个在一起？”神乐清脆的问，打破寂静和所有人脑海中的困惑，“所以这事和小混混有什么关系？”

——问得好，神乐！

——但是你看总悟的脸。他也是一脸这事他妈和我有什么关系的表情。

银时已经干脆地坐到高杉身边，两个人交换了个眼神，都有些意味深长。

但是回想今天总悟毫无解释的出现，生活中果然又没有毫无道理的偶然。

——这就有点意思了。

5

“事情就是这样的。”神威套上外套，整理了一下领子，歪头笑了笑，“和我有瓜葛的地球人就你一个，我不是很喜欢在某些时候见血。”

“有瓜葛？笨蛋你在和小混混谈恋爱？”神乐似乎还是很混乱，“你们两个到底什么关系？为什么我不知道？”

神乐！闭嘴！银时在心里尖叫。澄夜在教你追星之外就没有教你一些对于八卦和人生更有用的知识吗！比如说两个男人晚上在一起可能会发生什么之类的！怪不得你每次看我和高杉的眼神都这么愣！

无辜青春少女的眼神……实在是太难招架了一点，就连神威也难得地做了回人，轻轻偏了一下头，漫不经心地说：“你就这么想吧。哥哥我也是个正常的大人呢。”

“诶？那小混混要变成我的大嫂了吗！”神乐在这方面意外的很纯爱，不满的打量着总悟，仿佛瞬间进入了挑刺身份。

“不不不，那个，最重要的是案情！案情！你们是不是忘了还有一个天人刺杀者。”银时摊手，心累的收拾这个局面。

“如果对方要是来找我，那我还真的无比期待。”总悟露出了一个假笑，“顺便问问他的眼神怎么样。”

“总悟，不能掉以轻心。”土方的声音传来，“我们已经在赶来的道路上了，你暂且和神威在一起，转移出医院。万事屋，你也跟一下，算是我的委托。”

可是银桑刚刚给高杉泡了咖啡正在打情骂俏。

银桑不是很想走。

银时叹了口气，磨磨蹭蹭的站起身，在高杉的口罩上碰了一下，懒洋洋道：“工——作。我走啦。”

高杉点点头：“还是万事小心。”

“知道了，darling。”银时笑了笑。

总悟看着他仿佛漫不经心的从高杉手边的仪器里抽出两把高分子切割管制武器——简称激光刀——扔进兜里，眼睛眯了眯，露出了一个带着些微兴奋的笑容。

神乐看了看银时，又双眼灼灼地扭头看着总悟和神威，恍然大悟：“小混混你们也会亲吗？”

银时一个踉跄。

神乐我求求你闭嘴吧。

新八站在门口，满脸茫然：“亲什么？”

“当然亲。”总悟笑了起来，神威警告的眯眼看过来，总悟完全无视，嘴角勾了勾，“想看吗？”

神乐这回脸终于有点热，骂了一句，跑了出去。

神威手拢过总悟的肩膀，手指挂过他的耳垂，摩挲了一下，在他耳边假笑着开口：“别太得意忘形？嗯？”

总悟同样营业式假笑的握住他的手，两个人角力起来：“作为雷枪唯一一个地球人pao友，我自然还是要得意忘形一下的。”

新八世界观碎裂的站在那里，不明白自己只是组织粉丝设计了阿通的应援队形，这个世界怎么就有了这样的变化。

银时抬起手，指了指神威，对高杉做了个询问的手势。

——那家伙说的是真话？

高杉耸耸肩，比了一下食指。

银时笑了起来。

他可没有忘记星海坊主曾经对他说过的话。

夜兔的性格，非黑即白。

神威的骨子里流着星海坊主和江华的血，传承着幸福又因此无比不幸的记忆。

他的性格里，并没有任何容忍暧昧和不忠的余地。

总悟又何尝不是？

这也就是整件事情为什么更有趣的原因。

不过这件事情说到底和他们也没有那么大的关系——银时的思绪又回到了猎杀者的身上。

他们在这里折腾的时间，终于有眼尖的技术流粉丝发现了神威发布会上的袭击，把整个全息视频分解重新上传，现在所有的粉丝都在他的SNS号下面嘤嘤嘤的哥哥好险的哥哥好帅的后怕着。

而陆奥也已经如约来到医院接监护对象，正好遇到了土方，听说了整件事的经过之后，只是冷淡的开口：

“合约期间恋情不能曝光。”

神威笑眯眯：“没这个打算。”

土方不耐烦的弹了弹手里的烟：“你就这个反应？”

“最近又没有现场公众活动。”陆奥耸耸肩，“他的团队都是夜兔，我们有什么好担心的。”

“袭击者很强。”土方皱眉，“夜兔不是万能的。”

“那不正好。”陆奥说这话的时候声音有点嘲讽，“他们早都憋坏了。”

对了，这群都是战斗疯子，说不清的。

警部没有管辖夜兔行动自由的权力，土方狠狠的抽了口烟，点点头：“保持联系吧。”

“我倒是想知道，”陆奥突然嘴角轻轻勾了一下，“这个猎杀者是不是真的疯了。我们这边不用说，即便是你们那边，也聚集着整个江户的精锐，特警队队长更是凶名在外。比他们两个容易得手的猎物太多了，如果他不是自大的疯了的话——土方副局，我建议你想想他的用意。”

土方皱眉。

“他很绝望。”陆奥冷淡的抬手，指指心口，“这里。”

“好了，不用说这么多了。”神威淡淡一笑，“迟早要死的猎物。”

总悟在后面轻笑一声：“先看鹿死谁手吧。”

“我很期待。”神威假笑，“决出结果之后再见面？”

“再约吧。”总悟耸肩。

“总悟！”土方抓狂。

银时总觉得那里面不仅仅是副局长对于手下公然调情的愤怒，还有自家白菜被猪拱了的悲愤。

不过土方和总悟的关系旁人不好说，说了就是被误伤。

但是案情进展到这里的确有点棘手。他们的战略的确想把总悟当成诱饵，但是总悟的身份在这里，猎杀者不可能不知道真选组会保护他。在这样的情况下，对方到底是会执着神威，还是会真的来找总悟，或者转换目标，都不是很清晰。

土方也没有打算掩饰，总悟没有回警局，而是疏散了一片公园，完全围堵了起来，一个请君入瓮的姿态。

银时坐在公园的长椅上，旁边坚持要跟来的神乐在沉迷打水漂，总悟坐在一边，抱着个冰激凌吃，脸看着嫩极了、也乖极了。

“你觉得他会来吗？”银时随口问。

“会吧。”总悟耸肩，“发布会上对方的感情你也感到了。”

“你果然在看。”银时吐槽，手指勾了勾，“你真和神威？”

“旦那，我们两个就别这么互相遮掩了吧。”总悟嘲讽笑笑，“我好歹也是个正常的大人，神威说实话——挺符合我的口味。玩玩没什么吧？”

“我倒是不觉得那个刺杀者对于情侣的定义这么轻浮。”银时一勾唇，“而且高杉说了吧，对方有可能是能量体。”

“能量体也有很多种，还是旦那你已经确定了这是那种麻烦的会读心的精神体？”总悟舔了口冰激凌，“说起来，旦那你和高杉是怎么在一起的？“

“怎么突然好奇？”银时耸肩，“我们两个一直在一起，模式你复制不了。”

“总有捅破窗户纸的时候吧？”总悟耸肩，“不过旦那这么怂，估计还是高杉那家伙干的？”

“也没有，水到渠成。”银时伸了个懒腰，“总一郎君，别固执，跟着心走。”

“那要看对象了。”总悟懒洋洋，“你觉得神威有心？”

“没有心？”银时失笑，“你不是会吃亏的性格，知道对方没有心还甘心……上床？”

他瞟了一眼神乐，打水漂开心的很，没有在听。

“你想说的是被上吧。”总悟自己无所谓的吐槽，“话说旦那，你和高杉谁上？”

“别转移话题。”银时翻了个白眼。

“姐姐为土方混蛋牺牲很多，她总说我以后有了喜欢的人就会懂。”总悟眯眼，“可惜，神威大概不是个好人选。”

“那你懂了吗？”银时反问。

总悟笑了起来：“我不是姐姐那样的圣人，牺牲这种崇高的事情，从来不属于我。”

“那你打算怎么办？”银时吊儿郎当，“把他其他的对象一个个抓出来杀了？不要犯罪哦。”

总悟眯眼看了银时片刻，笑了起来：“旦那，我对感情这种事情没有兴趣，但是我不傻。”

银时略带点真情实感的惊讶，抬眼看了总悟一眼：“没想到啊。”

“你看着高杉的时候，也能知道他心里在想什么。我们这种人的标准太高，如果没有知己，不如孤独一生。”总悟把冰激凌吃完，盒子放下，“神威心里在想什么，我能猜出来。我说了，我不会吃亏，也从不牺牲，何况——那家伙床上难搞得很，估计没什么人能满足他。”

“虚S实M？”银时是真好奇。

总悟撇嘴一笑：“不可说。我也很好奇高杉是个什么风格呢。鬼畜？禁欲？还是意外的温柔？我赌第三。”

“还真是无聊的话题啊。”银时感叹。

“是啊，天生一对这种事情，谁说不无聊呢。”总悟回答，“你说是不是——刺杀者先生？你在愤怒些什么？”

他猛然回头，手中的激光剑出手，离子光束如同剑气一道划过，向着空中击去！

空中一道明显的能量对冲，不速之客在光亮中显出一道隐隐约约的轮廓，果然是能量体！

天空中铺下铺天盖地的光网，刺杀者在磁场当中显形，一个没有五官的人性轮廓，声音在空气中共振。

“听到不忠的宣言，自然会愤怒。”对方说，“不要再出轨，我还可以原谅你。”

“哟。”银时吊儿郎当，“老姘头啊？”

“我可不记得喜欢这种没头没脸的生物。”总悟笑起来，“精神体能够读取人的感情，猜猜我现在想的是什么？”

对方仿佛被激怒一样，能量震荡，但是没有立刻攻击。

“可惜，我就是喜欢这个调调，喜欢的很。”总悟偏头，无辜一笑，“您觉得您能满足我？”

银时忍不住扭头看了总悟一眼，怀疑这孩子是不是和神威玩你猜我心思我猜你心思的pao友角色扮演多了，憋坏了在这里可劲表白。

何况总一郎君，你的队员都已经包围过来了，你这么劲爆好吗？

不过接了委托，活还是要干的。

神乐退居二线帮真选组包抄后路，银时抽出怀里顺来的刀，和总悟、特警队形成一个三方阵营，将对方围在中央。

“地球的人类啊。”对方却没有再愤怒，而是继续开口，“我和你们相处很久了，也知道你们天性中的浅薄不忠，你们对于天人了解多少，比如说你，又对夜兔了解多少？”

“我们的事情，还不需要一个外人指手画脚。”银时手中的刀挽了个炫目的刀花，“你对于人类的了解，说到底也不过是自我满足，不是吗？”

“可悲。”对方笑了起来，“我一直在注视着你们，我一直爱着你们——这个星球这个渺小的种群，从一开始我就在这里，只是以你们的想法，理解不了我们的关系而已。”

不，我真的很理解。银时漫不经心的想。我还很擅长和你们这种人聊天，平常不和虚多说话只是不喜欢他而已，并不是不熟悉他的聊天套路，以及时不时就“啊，你们这些蝼蚁”的语气。

“你爱着整个人类，那是一个种群对另一个种群的爱。可惜人类没有一个统一的意识体，所以无法和你对等的存在，但是你还是没有嫌弃我们，不是吗？”银时微微一笑，“原本地球上只有人类，他们之间的喜怒哀乐、斗争和解，这些在你看来都只是爱人的心情波动，不必介怀。但是现在事情变了，天人出现了，这个种群里的有些人开始爱上其他的天人——对于你来说，这就是某种出轨。但是即便这样，你还是容忍了爱人的小缺点。”

他的目光带着点挑衅，微微挑眉。

“但是最近你不打算容忍了？为什么？”

精神体仿佛注视着银时，平静的说：“你很聪明，也很强大。不过我原来以为，你不会涉足这件事。”

银时垂下眼，笑了笑：“谁知道呢？就当这是我的爱好吧。”

“旦那，话太多了。”总悟嗤笑一声，“精神体这种东西一般都有点神经不正常，砍了就行了。”

“之前只是一个警告。”猎杀者浑身重新能量震荡，“夜兔再强大，也不过是一个种族无数个末梢而已，而我——”

周围的能量突然如同狂风般的席卷了起来，周围的磁场瞬间紊乱，他们头顶的桎梏瞬间崩裂！那是一种几乎如同直面地球龙脉暴走一般的爆裂的能量，其中的惊涛骇浪卷起，向着银时和总悟铺面而来。

“后退！”总悟对着特警队大吼。

与此同时，银时从口袋里抽出另外一把激光剑，两把剑在头顶交叉成一个十字，猛然顶上对方的攻击！

两把剑的负载几乎在一瞬间超过崩裂，与此同时，总悟无缝衔接的踩着银时的肩头一跃而起，手中的光剑如同切过水面，直直陷入能量的风暴中心。

他浑身崩裂出细小的血痕，眼睛又很亮，挑衅一笑：“想要我回心转意？我可是只喜欢强者的。”

“不杀了他，让我看到你的爱吗？毕竟——你也不想伤害我这个地球人类的吧？”

能量风暴把他卷在当中，手中的激光剑应声折断，总悟反倒自如的松开手，栗发的刘海飘扬，微微扬眉一笑。

一秒，两秒，三秒。

能量风暴的利刃在他的脸上擦出几道血痕。

然后猛然熄灭。

仪器警报长鸣，然后猛然平息下来了。

总悟在空中落下，一个滚翻，呕了一口血，对旁边想要扶他起来的特警队员摆摆手，自己站了起来。

“他应该还会去找神威。”总悟擦了擦血，“能量太强了，我们扛不住，缓兵之计吧。”

“这么卖队友好吗。”银时吐槽，“这位似乎神经不太正常，和有一段时间的虚挺像的。”

“虚现在精神正常了？”总悟反讽。

“能量波段我已经发出去研究了，的确很狂暴。”土方走过来，看到总悟没有真的受伤，松了口气，“最后你们也太乱来了。”

“计划B。”总悟不在乎的说。

“对一个精神体用激将法？”土方有点怒，“虽然万事屋似乎猜到了重点上，但是我们对他知道的太少了，你怎么知道他不会真的杀了你？”

“他自己说了，爱地球人啊。”总悟满不在乎的说，“爱上地球人，怎么可能会对我的脸下手？”

土方看起来很想把自己的手下队长杀人毁尸，现在，马上。

“他不会下手，因为他想证明自己无条件的、超越其他所有存在的、对地球人的爱。”银时回答，“他很偏执。”

土方抓住重点，微微思索：“证明？”

“从前有一个精神体，它一个人就是一个族群，无比强大，但也孤独。有一天，他来到了一个荒芜原始的星球。这个星球上还没有高等文明，他本来想停留一段时间，观察一下就走的，但是却在这里遇到了一个人。”银时淡淡说，“这个人把他当成神，却又似乎能够理解他的孤独。她成为这个精神体神殿的祭祀，每天摘一束洁白的花给他，陪他说话。精神体开始对此不屑，却又逐渐被吸引。渐渐的，他从一个不明形貌的神变成了一个人，他有了渴望，甚至有了爱情，希望陪在对方的身边。”

土方听他话中有话，没有追问这个故事是从哪里来的，而是等着听下去。

“没有然后了。”银时却笑了起来，语气有点凉薄的嘲讽，“因为后来那个人死了。人的寿命太短了。”

“但是人类作为一个族群的寿命却是长久的。”土方皱眉，“他将自己所谓的爱注入这个种族，寻求着一个——他的爱没有死亡的证明。”

“嘛，随你怎么想吧，我也是一个猜测。”银时耸肩。

“你到底知道什么？”土方皱眉看着银时，“别又胡闹。”

银时笑了笑：“你们还是先围堵神威君那边吧。”

总悟靠在那里看着银时听起来很像神棍的胡说八道，不屑的撇了撇嘴。

神乐走过来看了他片刻，然后从兜里掏出一包纸巾，扔在他脸上，硬邦邦的说。

“擦。血。”

总悟笑了起来：“怎么？你就不能觉得我是勾引你哥的混蛋？还是你真的什么都不懂？”

神乐怒冲冲地瞪着他。

总悟挑衅地挑眉。

不过少女罕见地没有揍上来，而是吸了口气，飞快地说：

“我知道你和神威都在互相试探。”

总悟偏了偏头，神色不明地打量了一下面前仍然目光很清澈的少女。

“你有你的原因，笨蛋老哥有他的原因，你们都奇奇怪怪的有自己的想法，我知道。但是神威那个白痴，他其实——”神乐仿佛受不了似的继续提高音量，搞得和吵架一样，“他不是很擅长这些！他不是很擅长表达，笨的要死，只会说一些废话，即便这种试探让他痛苦他也不会表达出来的！”

周围特警队员幸灾乐祸加上诡异好奇的目光投射过来，总悟开始无比后悔招惹了神乐。

幸好神乐没有再嚷嚷下去。

她沉默了片刻，嘟囔道：“他……挺喜欢你的。你……你就……那什么……对他好一点。”

总悟垂眸掩盖住情绪，勾了勾唇角：“你其实不是不懂不是吗？也就是银时把你当个小孩子。“

“因为他是个白痴。“神乐撇撇嘴，“高杉好一点。”

“这话你也对高杉说过？”总悟笑笑，“我看高杉对银时足够好了，就差把他宠上天了。”

“闭嘴。”神乐恢复冷漠，“纸巾还我。”

“不，留着逗神威，说是你给我的。”总悟耸肩。

“你！”神乐愤怒，终于忍不住出拳。

银时扭头看着神乐和总悟开始追跑打闹，嘴角抽了抽，用一种你们特警队还靠谱吗的目光看着土方。

土方头疼的又点了一支烟，摆摆手：“总之，我先不追究你的事情，等到你能说了再告诉我吧。”

6

“土方君是这么说的。”银时讲完今天发生的事情，无辜的对高杉摊了摊手，“还有那两把剑，废了。”

高杉抱手看着银时，最后忍住没有给他一拳，问：“那个故事是怎么回事？”

银时看这个事情就此揭过了，放下警惕，重新在沙发上懒洋洋靠在高杉的身上，抬手捏了捏手里的手机，漫不经心的说：“老师讲的，就在最近。”

“老师从来不说废话。”高杉淡淡。

“啊。”银时笑笑，“不过也没有去麻烦他求证的道理。”

他们这些弟子的存在，不就是为了让松阳不牵扯进这种乱七八糟的事情吗？

“能量媲美龙脉？你确定？”高杉又问。

“虚应该能干过他，不过也要费点力气。”银时看高杉的眼神有点危险，摆摆手，“但是能量紊乱，似乎身体出了什么状况，我没有托大。”

高杉没说话，抬起手从银时的领子伸进去，在他的身体上用了点力滑过，看到银时的表情果然抽搐了一下，脸色冷了一点。

“起来，脱衣服。”

“啊？今天银桑不是九点睡觉吗？”银时装无辜。

高杉懒得理他，抬手把人掀翻在沙发上，把衣服揪下来。

银时没动，让他动作，露出来了白皙皮肤肋骨附近层叠的瘀伤。

“老实躺着。”高杉站起身，从柜子里拿出来了治疗仪，按住银时的肩头，抵在他的伤口上。

“别紧张。”银时看得很开，放松身体，笑了笑。

高杉脸色绷得很死，手中的治疗仪一响，银时的肌肉一紧，感受着伤口刺激愈合所带来的疼痛，微微咬了下嘴唇把闷哼憋进嗓子里，偏开眼没去看高杉。

十几秒钟仿佛过了很久，等到内伤处理完的时候银时额头上已经带了冷汗，高杉随手把治疗仪扔到一边，低头和银时接吻。

他吻的很凶猛，更像是发泄，过了一会才温和下来，手放在银时的眼睛上，没有立刻说话。

“别不痛快。”银时反手抱住高杉的腰，低声，“这样最好。”

“不该把你留在暗处的。”高杉哑声。

“我怎么算是留在暗处。”银时笑了起来，“只是喜欢自由自在而已，这样最好。”

他们几个当年为了保护松阳，桂从政，高杉从医，银时从法，辰马资金支持。后来天人相关的法案通过了，银时就退了下来——他们不能都在明面上，总有人要做暗中的那把刀。

胧当然万分愿意成为那把刀，但是胧无论如何在他们看来是松阳的爱人，是老师的幸福，不能涉险，甚至因为隐瞒和胧吵过不少次，关系闹得很僵。

但这是他们的选择。

高杉不是矫情的人，手放在银时的眼睛上缓了一会就有恢复了平静，银时倒是仍然抱着他的腰，两个人在沙发上静静的躺了一会。

安静了一会，银时用膝盖顶了顶高杉的腿，继续了刚才的话题：“但是老师讲的那个故事——我的确还是有点在意的。”

“嗯？”高杉询问。

“事情应该不止如此。”银时淡淡。

“你觉得如何？”高杉反问。

“没有一个个体能够爱上一个种族，那是无稽之谈。”银时摇头，“即便虚那个变态，口口声声人类这些蝼蚁，对胧不也是特别的很，最后还为了他和松阳妥协了。”银时顿了顿，继续说下去，“我看发布会的时候感到了很强的情绪，那不像是漫长时光中的情绪残留。”

高杉思索了片刻，挑眉：“有道理？“

“我觉得，那个人还没有死。”银时闭上眼睛，淡淡，“那朵花还没有凋谢，却快了。”

“所以悲伤。”高杉淡淡，“这是你多管闲事的原因？”

“日行一善吧。”银时摇头，“老师给我讲了这个故事，可能也有这个意思在里面。如果我们有一天相遇，让我多想一步。”

“老师心太软。”高杉不赞同，顿了顿，“你也是。”

“说的和你心有多硬一样。”银时笑了起来，“总之你们好好检查一下能量波动，看看是不是真有什么问题。”

高杉点点头，然后又开口：

“还有，发布会是什么意思？”

银时的身体僵硬了。

“那个，就，神威的新曲发布会——”

“你看神威的新曲发布会？”高杉的声音冻结了。

“不不不，在老师那里碰巧看的。”银时一紧张，就说漏了嘴。

高杉的脸更黑了。

啊啊啊坂田银时叫你多嘴！

“你和胧就任由他看？”高杉冷冷。

“我们还能阻止不成？”银时抓狂，“你也知道老师那个性格，看到什么都唯恐天下不乱的。”

高杉没回答。

他们的确阻止不了松阳追星。

好吧，松阳没追星，但是那也没什么区别。毕竟神威的确莫名得到松阳的喜爱，甚至还送给过他生日礼物。

——给可爱的小兔子送个大兔子。松阳语。

虽然银时不觉得神威拿到那个大兔子的毛绒玩具会有多高兴就是了。

他们只能归咎于神威心理年龄太幼稚，不小心触动了松阳养崽的兴趣。

松阳总是对小孩子充满耐心的。

银时看高杉还是脸黑，最后还是探头，安抚的亲了亲他。

高杉叹了口气，翻身坐起来，头发因为刚才的折腾有点凌乱，罕见烦躁的理了理。

银时看他的动作有点可爱，笑着勾住他的腰，压低了点声音：

“总一郎君还问你在床上什么风格的？高杉君，告诉我，你是什么风格的？”

高杉扭头和银时对视片刻，在揍银时一顿和跟着感觉走之间犹豫了片刻，还是对他勾勾手，脖颈交缠。

银时轻笑一声：“这是我可以点餐的意思？”

“伤刚好，今天别闹。”高杉没有退让。

银时唔了一声，倒也没着急，蹭了蹭高杉，没再动。毕竟他们两个天天耗在一起，时间很多。

“总一郎君还问——“

高杉轻轻咬了他一口：“你今天提他太频繁了。”

银时笑了一声：“只是看他和神威闹腾，想起了点咱们过去的事情。你说，我当时怎么就没有若即若离的试探试探你呢？”

“你有这个兴趣？”高杉反问。

“怎么会。”银时吸了一口气，把脸埋进他的脖子里，“我们都对对方太了解了。”

“嗯。”高杉淡淡。

“如果没有知己，不如孤独一生。”银时轻笑了一声，“虽然我们两个大概不是知己的关系。”

“也不会是孤独一生。”高杉淡淡回答。

银时一愣，然后笑笑，没再说话。

如果不是有彼此，那么在松阳因为身份被囚禁迫害，他们一刻不停的四处躲藏、和比自己强大无数倍天人不断对抗的那时，他们也许早就某一刻放弃希望死了。

烦人的电话响了一声，银时挣扎着看了一眼，发现是胧的消息，姑且还是看了一眼。

——你们又招惹了什么？虚说三天之内你们自己解决，之后他出手送客。

“他怎么什么都知道。“银时皱了皱眉头，坐起来，“又要拿老师的身体胡来。”

“虚虽然唯恐天下不乱，但绝对不是莫名多事的性格。”高杉也坐起来，思索片刻，“他这回又想干什么？”

“谁知道呢。”银时耸耸肩，“那个猎杀者好歹也是独立种族的能量体，他会感兴趣也不是特别意外。”

“走一步看一步。”有了这件事，他们两个都没了玩闹的心思，高杉站起身，“我再去看看猎杀者能量波动的异常性。”

7

高杉一研究数据就研究到了大半夜。早上闹钟响起的时候他眉头皱的很死，难得的又眯了一会，等银时起来之后才爬了起来。

银时已经把他昨天烤的面包热好，又煎了两个荷包蛋，看高杉起床低气压的样子，体贴的没有去吵他。

高杉喝了两口咖啡之后才缓了过来，坐在餐桌旁边夹起荷包蛋，咬了一口，吮了吮里面的溏心。

银时坐在餐桌的对面，一边喝草莓牛奶，一边翻着手机上的消息。

“猎杀者的事情似乎已经被爆料出来了。”他看了一会，开口，“神威夜兔的身份又被翻出来，一群人说他太危险。”

“然后被他的粉丝怼回去了？”高杉嘲讽。

银时哈哈哈起来：“是的，你不知道在导向舆论上神威的粉丝战斗力有多高。”

“你今天要去他那里吗？”高杉问。

银时点点头：“姑且跟进一下。”

“小心。”高杉顿了顿，又补充，“也别和那小兔崽子走得太近。你们还是把他看得太天真了。”

银时笑了起来：“知道。我没觉得神威真只是不懂事而已，宇宙通缉犯里面能有什么好人。但是如果他愿意给自己带上锁链，那也就……算了？好歹是神乐的哥哥。”

高杉不知可否的点点头，又抿了一口咖啡：“能量紊乱我有点思路，上午确定一下。”

“别忙的忘了吃饭。”银时问，“去研究所还是去医院？我送你？”

“医院。”高杉抬眼看了他一眼，没正面回答。

他这种时候，就很可爱。坂田.今天也是时不时被戳萌点的一天.银时欲盖弥彰的正经了一下脸色。

送高杉自然是不能用小电驴的，这辈子都不可能的。高杉洗漱的时候银时下楼敲了桂的门，从仍然睡眼惺忪的桂手里征用了摩托车的钥匙。

他们两个今天的衣服是同款，只不过银时的夹克是浅灰色的，高杉是黑色的，看着很有情侣的味道。银时带上手套，把头盔扔给高杉，含笑看着他把头盔扣上。

高杉穿着运动款的衣服显得身材瘦削，遮住太过冷峻的眉眼之后显得很年轻，尤其是踩着运动鞋带着机车头盔，就像是一个爱玩的大学生，对着银时看过来，打开头盔的目镜：

“傻笑什么？”

银时摇摇头，翻身上车，感到高杉坐到了他后面，抬手环住他的腰。

“今天怎么这么？”银时终于忍不住扭头，抬手握了下高杉的手。

他说送高杉上班，想得最好情况也就是高杉和他一起过去，没想到高杉今天这么配合，罕见的有兴趣让他这么送。

“想得脑子闷。”高杉有点懒洋洋的回答，靠在银时身上，“别废话。”

“那就别想了。”银时低声，“最坏情况宰了就是了。”

“说的容易。”高杉眯眼笑了笑，“不过自然。”

“直接送你去，还是在外面兜两圈风？”银时偏头问。

“直接去吧。”高杉说，“还有事情。”

银时点点头，摩托车轰鸣一声，冲出了车位。高杉的确半个晚上没睡，身上有点懒，手臂虚虚抱着银时的腰，偏头看着街头一闪而过的景象。

早上刚刚开始，人群川流不息，阳光洒在街道的橱窗上，带着点透明感。

银时的体温从两个人身体相贴的地方传来。

银时摩托车的技术和他开车的技术天壤之别，压着限速一路在车流当中流畅穿行。风从脸的两边呼啸着刮过，有一瞬间什么也听不清了，只能感觉到一切化成体温和阳光灿烂的碎片。

高杉之前没有头绪的心逐渐舒畅了起来。

他们两个如同一颗水滴融入这个城市带着阳光的车流当中，摩托车在研究所前面一个甩尾停了下来，高杉抱着银时的腰片刻没有动，银时也没催他，过了快一分钟才抬手摘下头盔，扭头手指放在搭扣上，轻轻帮高杉也把头盔摘了下来。

“高杉教授今天不想上班了？”银时笑容有点温柔，抬手想要给他整理一下头发，“和我私奔？”

高杉打开他的手，自己拢了一下鬓角，利落的从后座上跳了下来，不过也没说话，就是隔着辆车，似笑非笑的看着银时。

银时和他注视片刻，扶额举起一只手：“高杉君，你这是犯规。”

高杉挑眉：“嗯？”

“银桑会想把你藏起来的。”银时靠在车把上，叹了口气，“可是你又不让。”

“等GoV的研究告一段落了，我休两天假？”高杉说，“我的忍耐也是有限的。”

“真累了？”银时说的轻巧，还是有点担心的看了看高杉。

高杉被他看的心软，抬手揉了揉他的头发：“算了，这里不是说话的地方。”

他单手拢了下背包，扭头向着医院的台阶走去。这里是员工通道，人不多，不过上班时间还是有人来来往往。

高杉走了两步，仿佛感觉到银时的目光一样，停下脚步，在台阶上扭头看他。

银时还靠着摩托车站在原地看着他，看高杉扭头看过来，抬起手笑着挥挥手。

熟悉却仍然莫名的情绪在高杉的心头涌起一瞬——如同暴虐，想要囚禁的占有，却又温和到不敢轻易动弹一分；给人以勇气，却也让人懦弱。

心有猛虎，轻嗅蔷薇。

阳光从银时的银发上滑落下来，他看高杉有片刻没有动，了然的笑了笑，手指放在嘴边，飞了个吻，然后翻身上了摩托车，没有再回头的干脆利落离开了。

高杉微微失笑一瞬间。银时在这种问题上说实话总是比他通透一点的。

他很快的收回笑容，扭头登上台阶。

关于能量体的暴走波动，他的确有个有趣的猜想，其实在研究所里更方便，但是听桂的意思，他今天还是在医院留守为好。

高杉给在研究所里的又子发了个消息，让她帮忙运算。

又子撇了撇嘴，失望的站起身：“教授今天又不来。”

“何止是不来。”旁边武市幽幽的说，“你看医院的群了吗？”

又子有一种不好的预感：“……不，我不是很想看。”

高杉教授男性爱人出现，冷酷冰山现场撒娇这种东西，到底看起来有什么意思。

能使人快乐吗。

8

神威今天要拍一组宣传照。

银时到达现场，不出意外的看到有真选组的人在附近，现场的角落里总悟也在……在带着眼罩睡觉。

银时走过去并排坐下，总悟一动不动。

银时知道她醒着，开口问：“新八和神乐呢？”

他要送高杉，就让这两个人自己过来了。

“神乐被拉去化妆了。”总悟的话让银时有种不好的预感，“说和神威很配，不如入个镜。”

“……”银时嘴角抽了抽，“我就知道。”

神威的手下对于神乐还是很好的，毕竟算是罕见的强大幼崽，和团长像，却又更可爱，只不过最近夜兔师团整体跑偏，银时最不想出现的情况还是出现了。

果然，神乐被一群人围在中央打扮，罕见的被彩虹屁夸得脸都红了。

“……高兴就好吧。”银时眼不见心不烦的收回目光。

“旦那你看起来就像是女儿被坏人拐走的老父亲。”总悟嘲笑。

“那麻烦总一郎君你还是睁开眼睛之后再说这话吧。”银时怀疑的看了他一眼，“你的事情掉马，夜兔的人没来闹你。”

“有几个老家伙，估计是想要神威的孩子吧。”总悟懒洋洋道，“处理了。”

“没有情敌？”银时挑眉。

总悟拉下一点眼罩，眯眼看了银时一眼，假笑了一下：“我可是警察，旦那，如果有夜兔不幸死亡的事故，那一定不是我干的。”

银时懂了。

烦人的揍老实了，如果真有不长眼的情敌——或者说，也许已经有不长眼的情敌。

算了，不想这种危险的事情了。

神威正在聚光灯下。他的镜头感很好，今天拍的是一组现代阳光风格的照片，居然也能没有一丝血腥气的控场控制住。

银时注视了片刻，叹了口气：“说不定这还真是神威的天职。”

“面具而已。”总悟评价，“他带过的面具还少吗？大部分可没这么简单。”

没有扮演好的话是要丢命的。

他暗红色的眼底没什么情绪，语气淡淡的带着点嘲讽。

银时在心底笑了笑——也是，神威从来不需要被保护。他需要一个人懂得他的挣扎、痛苦、和伤口，却不需要一丝一毫的怜惜与爱护，他只需要对方欣赏这些，并且陪他走下去就够了。

“你们的计划是？”银时反问。

“不知道。”总悟伸了个懒腰，“我现在是被保护人。倒是旦那你查到了什么东西？”

“倒不是什么也没查到。”银时顿了顿，“不过这里不是说话的地方。”

总悟点点头，站起身：“该干活了。”

神威那边的摄影也告一段落，神威从聚光灯中跳出来，走了过来。

他今天摄影穿着是一套略显骚气的粉色帽衫，银时才意识到总悟身上是墨绿色的几乎同款，在心里吐槽了一句闷骚，还是先走过去和神乐新八交代两句，让他们注意安全。

今天猎杀者的能量更加紊乱，真选组没有试图再用机械捕捉对方的痕迹，而是把战场交给了夜兔。

不过即便是夜兔也没什么胆子抢老大的猎物，所以大部分人都在……看热闹。

精神体本来就趋近于不死不灭，虽然战斗力并不凌厉，但是对于夜兔这种物理攻击见长的种族非常难缠，尤其当对方的能量极高的时候。不过神威似乎没有这个顾虑，仍然没有配备大型热武器，而是好整以暇地在能量风暴里穿梭，几轮交手之后一跃落回地面，脸上仍然是营业性的笑容。

“你身上有死亡的气息，但是你还远远没有衰弱到那个地步。”他嘴角一勾，“有趣。”

这句话仿佛激怒了对方，波动愈发不稳定起来，房间里的道具分崩离析，在地面上砸的粉碎。

神威一个敏捷的跃起躲过落下物，凭借直觉在穿梭的能量流当中来回跃动，时不时敏捷的出击，手中带着薄薄的能量刃，快准狠的切向能量流的核心。

而总悟……总悟正在旁边架起一个大型能量炮。

银时嘴角抽抽：“总一郎君，我觉得你的想法有点危险啊。”

毕竟一发大型能量炮就能把这个地方端了，实在有点施展不开。

“主要是因为神威太无聊了。”总悟毒舌，“这种事情难道不应该干脆利落一点吗。”

神威的目光落了过来。

他轻笑一声，又在空中一个侧翻，头发险险被碰到一片，在空中瞬间蒸发，长发随之散开，在空中划出一道华丽的弧度。

银时感到夜兔群明显露出了一个“你怎么敢碰我们团长头发”的表情。

而神威的表情真的明显黑了一下。

他实在是严肃不起来。

下一刻，神威终于从腰间抽出两把光子枪，热能在地面上扫出一道深深的沟壑。

两把枪在他手中行云流水的一个交错，光束在空中划出一道高亮，隐隐约约勾勒出一个人体的轮廓。

总悟当机立断地按下发射。

在巨大地爆炸当中，那个人形终于猛然散开，在房屋坍塌地粉尘当中膨胀成一个庞然大物，因为和能量炮地对撞发出隐隐的蓝紫光色，空气震动。

“这就对了。”神威在能量炮发射到地一瞬间高高跃起躲过了冲击波，不过胳膊还是擦伤了一片，手中的光子枪化成刀刃，从空中直直刺下——

“明明是个没有形态的怪物，披什么人皮！”

能量体中的蓝紫色仿佛被聚拢，下一刻化成一道雷电，竟然被重新吐了出去！

光子刀刃半途一横，和剧烈的能量相碰，神威当机立断地从爆炸中心一个翻身跃了出来，稳稳落到总悟身边，抬手从他的腰间抽出激光剑。

“你们竟然敢——”对方显然真的被激怒了，狂暴的能量无差别的砸了下来。

神威没有说错。如果之前对方仿佛还抱着某种矜持如同如同地球人一样在战斗，现在才是真正变成了远古巨兽般的实力，如同海啸袭来，带着巨大的破坏力。

下一刻，爆炸声传来。

今天注定是不太平的一天。

发生爆炸的并不是他们这里，而是城市的另一处。

银时的脸色一变，一个走神，身前的进攻被总悟抬手挡住，扭头皱眉：“旦那？”

“中央医院的标志倒了。”银时声音很冷，“你们还有警力吗？”

“高杉那里？”总悟反应过来，“他不会有事的。”

“我知道。”银时冷冷，“但是那里也是GoV患者的中心治疗区，如果出现病毒扩散也很麻烦。”

果然，山崎的声音从远处传来：“中央医院出现恐怖袭击——”

神威已经打红了眼，磅礴的能量让战斗狂的血液不自觉地兴奋，以带着残影的速度斩断着对方能量的触角。

然而下一刻，周围的空气突然猛然震颤，空中发出一声剧烈的响声。

不过那不是爆炸的声音，而是能量对撞的响声，爆裂的能量突然消失，神威从空中高高落下，一个滚翻着陆，看着面前空余高热的一片狼藉。

他蓝色的眼睛很亮，意犹未尽的舔了舔嘴唇，扭头看了过来。

夜兔们感到寒毛倒立——这是团长还没打够要祸害自己人的表情。

但是陆奥大姐大和阿伏兔今天不知道有什么事情都不在！

场面一片混乱。

真选组在试图追踪能量体的去向，却在二百米外很快跟丢了。

远处中央医院又响起了一声爆炸。

神威的手指尖不正常的颤抖着，橙色的头发披散下来，脸上带那种标准的杀人时的笑容，眼睛虽然弯起来，却冷的让人心悸。

神威身上病态的地方还是挺多的——毕竟也算是松阳的患者之一。

总悟没理会旁边山崎和队员的声音，抬脚走到神威面前，抬手抓住他手中的激光剑，缓缓关闭，从他的手掌里抽了出来。

神威歪头看了看他，笑容更冷了一点。

“之后再算。”总悟淡淡说，仿佛没有感觉到神威蓬勃的杀意，随手把激光剑挂回自己的腰间，扭头走到神威的背后，手指拢住他披散下来的头发，简单的梳理了一下，抬头，“化妆，来个扎头发的。“

夜兔反应很快，把发绳扔了过去。

神威身上的杀意随着总悟编头发的动作逐渐慢慢消散了，脸上笑容消散，湛蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，漫不经心的抬手接过总悟的动作，自己把头发扎好：

“……真是不过瘾，你们就这么指使人干活？“

“配合警方工作。“总悟耸耸肩，绕回到他先前。

神威眯眼看着他，笑了笑：“有什么好处？“

“好处你还拿的不够多吗？”总悟毫不相让的吐槽道，然后看了眼真选组的方向，“吉米，追踪到了吗？”

“还没有！”山崎皱眉，“精神体太难找了。不过刚才我们应该已经成功的植入了一小截能量，应该很快就能搜索到了。”

“那先去处理中央医院的事情吧。”总悟看了一眼走到一边在看手机的银时，偏头想了想，“说不定能有什么收获呢。”

9

中央医院楼顶的确发生了爆炸。

轻症患者都疏散了，但是重症患者，尤其是GoV重症区实在没法动，整个楼层散发着一种带着点惶恐的氛围。

高杉穿着防护服在现场，冷静的指挥可以疏散的医务人员疏散。

呼吸机和生命体征检测仪滴滴答答的声音不断响起，在两声爆炸之后，这里又变得安静了下来。

“发生了什么？”科室的直接负责人也在，眉头紧锁，“警察怎么还不来。”

“警察已经到楼下了。”高杉听了听下面的声音，“大概率是恐怖袭击。”

“我下去看看。”负责人说，“这边你看好。”

高杉点了点头。

他看着负责人走下去，转过头，重新面对着走廊，必须的医疗仪器还在转，医护人员来往，目光落在挂角处的重症监护室里。

那里的门紧紧关着。

因为虚的原因，他们还是联系了胧提取了松阳患者的身份，最后把锁定了现在住院的这个GoV重症患者身上。对方的症状相对稳定，生命体征却一直不好，联系那个精神体紊乱的能量，高杉仿佛终于摸到了头绪。

土方赶到的很快，他按照银时的联系跑上楼，就看到高杉穿着防护服站在走廊中央，仿佛一个守门人，抬头看了过来。

他的脸被遮得严，看不出表情，对土方点点头。

“这里是重症感染区，副长还是止步为好。”

土方皱眉：“他是猎杀者。”

“我们有分寸。”高杉仿佛笑了笑，“只是老师的故事需要一个结局而已。”

“你们——”土方气结，“至于吗？”

“或者说，银时需要老师的故事有一个结局。”有医务人员察觉到异样看过来，但是高杉没有让还的意思，对着远处的椅子做了个请的手势，“他不喜欢没有结局的故事。”

土方冷静了一下，后退一步，举了举手示意自己妥协。

“到底怎么回事。”

10

十五分钟前。

重症监护室里躺着的女性很消瘦，脸色苍白。她今天精神还不错，刚才状态突然恶化，呼吸愈发的困难，桂走到机器旁边，替她调整了一下设定。

女人抬起手想要抓下面罩，桂犹豫了一下，没有阻止。

“您叫什么？”女人问，“我看您有点眼熟。”

“桂小太郎。”桂回答，“您可能在电视上看到过我。”

“啊，是了。”女人笑了笑，“政治家果然很辛苦呢。”

“不，这是我的私事。”桂低头，静静注视着病床上的人，最后微微一点头，“节哀。”

“我懂。”女人回答，“我只是担心他。我看不到他，即便到了现在，也不懂他。”

桂摇摇头：“你懂的足够多了。”

头顶传来爆炸的声音，建筑物摇晃了一下。

桂的神色微微凛了凛，目光迅速扫过了房间四处布好的设置，帮女人重新带好了氧气面罩，然后走到角落，敛住了气息。

女人一直死死盯着他的动作，桂也没有阻止，只是聚精会神，计算着时间。

第二声爆炸声。

一阵涟漪般的能量波动。

桂几乎没有任何犹豫，在直觉响起提示的一瞬间按下装置的开关。

整个房间瞬间被看不见的能量层紧密的包裹住，针对精神体的干扰波大功率的开启，整个房间成为了一个牢笼般自锁的能量场。

能量有一瞬间的暴走，然后又仿佛顾及到什么一样平缓了下来。

“来都来了，不谈谈吗。”桂在一片寂静当中开口。

房间里没有声响。

“不要试图突围了，这是为你量身定做的牢笼。”桂说，“你应该知道我的身份——凡是有可能对老师构成威胁的存在，我们都一个个研究了对应方法，以防万一，毕竟仅凭人类自己的力量，还是太过弱小。”

房间中响起了声音：“那么你们有没有想过，当你们都离他而去的时候，他又会是什么感想。”

“会有人陪着他的。这个问题我们自然也会解决。”桂说。

“没有人类能够不老不死，龙脉也不能做到。”对方回答。

“哦？你研究了吗？”桂平静，“你果然联系过虚。他可不是什么好心人。”

“我自然不会相信他。”对方嘲讽，“只是你们觉得用这些手段就能控制住我吗？”

“不。”桂回答，“我只是不觉得你应该把在这里宝贵的时间用于和我说话。”

“这就是你们打的算盘吗？”对方问，“用她威胁我？手段足够卑劣。”

“是，也不是。”桂说，“这只是我们的一个猜测——你不爱所谓地球的人类，你只是爱这无数的人类中，唯一的那个人而已。”

房间重新安静了下来。

桂重新把目光落下床上的女人身上。她的眼睛里有期待，随着房间里长久的沉默，逐渐暗淡了下去。

11

银时随后赶到了中央医院。

猎杀者这颗定时炸弹还在楼上，所以整座医院还是借着爆炸的借口在戒严。

银时跟着真选组混上了楼，看到土方坐在远处黑着脸，高杉站在走廊里仍然在戒备，松了口气，匆匆走过去。

高杉对他摆摆手，示意他停步。

银时不满的撇了撇嘴，和土方并排坐下。

土方看着他的嘴脸，很想揍他一顿。

“那边情况？”他最后还是问。

“打得挺激烈，不过没什么事。”银时说，“总悟可能还是有点担心神威，没跟过来。”

土方脸色更黑了。

银时笑得有点贱，扭头看着他：“儿大不中留，土方先生，看开点？”

“现在可以给我讲讲故事的后续了？”土方深吸了一口气，白眼看他。

“留在这个地球上的精神体更换着不同的身份，和不同的人在一起，渐渐的，他也相信了自己的说法，爱着人类这个种族，直到他又重新遇到了另外一个人。他被对方吸引，却不承认这件事的存在，他陪伴在对方的旁边，却假装对方只是这芸芸众生中的一员。”银时回答，“直到对方突然感染了病毒，并且身体状况急转直下。”

“他能够过滤出对方身上的病毒，能够用能量延续对方的性命，但是已经晚了。全身器官已经衰竭，即便能够用能量勉强延续，也绝对不可能起死回生。”

“所以他必须更加深刻的爱上人类。让他对于每一个人的爱，都超过他此刻所感受到的痛苦。为对方延续性命已经开始导致他自己的能量紊乱，他更加徒劳的寻找着那种证明，愈加无法控制住能量的暴动。”

“他试图为自己寻找着活下去的意义，却也希望能够结束这一切。这是他为什么选择了你们的原因，不是吗？”银时垂眸笑了笑，“这些能够真正杀死他的存在。”

土方沉默了片刻，淡淡：“所以？你们的打算是什么？我们打算做的也并不是杀死他，只是按照法律惩罚而已。”

“按照法律定罪恐怕还有点困难，毕竟他为了控制GoV把病毒导到了自己的身体里，没想到病毒的寄生对于精神能量体发生了变异，所以理论上来说也影响了他的精神状态和判断。”银时顿了顿，耸了耸肩，“所以也许……让他自己给自己一个结局会更加合适吧。”

远处的病房里传来一阵爆炸声！

三个人都猛然动了起来，没有一丝的犹豫冲了过去。

桂已经不知道通过什么手段躲了起来，房间里的能量锁装置全部烧坏了，病床上空无一人。

银时若有所察的抬起头，看着窗户外面的天空。

“我曾经在这片宇宙当中永久的流浪。”在阳光和大气层之外是宇宙，是永远黑夜的天空，能量体够成密不透风的外层，包裹着其中的人在星空中飞速掠过，不断上升，“直到我留在了一个地方。”

被总悟炸的紊乱的能量流终于逐渐开始恢复，人形隐隐约约显现出来，然后是一张端正斯文但随处可见的人类面孔，一双手臂，重新环抱住身前的人，低头指了指。

“看，那就是地球。”

女人看了片刻那颗蓝色的星球，眼底终于有一点释然，笑了笑：“很美。”

能量体在疯狂的燃烧，女人的脸上也终于重新染上了血色。

“但是现在已经对我没有意义了。”宇宙漂流者扭头环顾了一下周围已经陌生的星空——他已经很喜欢这种人类的“看”的动作了，“没有你的这颗星球，终究是没有意义的。”

女人扭头看着他，笑了起来：“谢谢。”

沉默了几秒，她又重新看了地球一眼，然后笑着开口。

“放我走吧。放我走，然后继续开始旅程，你肯定还会遇到更好的地方的。”

漂流者注视着她，最后点点头。

“我知道了。再会。”

女人终于放心的笑了起来。

她的身体在太空中舒展，然后逐渐被能量一点点吞噬化为尘埃。

在银时的注视下，天空似乎越来越亮，逐渐这个亮度变得不正常，无数明亮仿佛彗星一样的光球从空中不断滑落，仿佛整个天空的燃烧了起来。

“……能量体碎片。”桂站在医院的楼顶，也直起身，抬头看着天空。

“他自爆了。”几个人都沉默了片刻，最后还是高杉开口，做出了总结。

能量体在大气层中燃烧，不过在落到地表的时候已经没有了影响。意识到这一点的人群不再慌张，而是纷纷拿出手机，开始拍照。

土方看着银时和高杉两个人抬头看着天空的表情，突然莫名的问出了一个刚才桂也听到过的问题：

“松阳也是……你们？”

银时扭头，些微惊讶的看着土方：“诶，我们当然是靠龙脉不老不死了？”

土方嘴角抽了抽，觉得问银时的自己真是脑子长坑了。

银时看他吃个苍蝇的样子，笑了起来：“逗你的，人类不可能不老不死，靠龙脉也不成。不过老师……有人陪他。”

毕竟胧那家伙大概对做人没什么兴趣，就是要亲手把骨头一寸寸砸碎了重新装起来，为了陪松阳，估计也不会犹豫。

当年高杉从医也有研究这个的意图在里面。

土方没有再去追问，毕竟这是银时他们自己的家事。

夜兔那边还在收拾残局，神威和总悟……自然是不用出力的，并排坐在附近的花坛上，抬头看着天空不断炸裂的明亮的球体。

“还挺好看。”神威笑了笑，“不过我讨厌阳光。”

总悟看神威打着伞眯着眼的样子，轻笑一声，没说什么，抬起手轻佻的勾了他的一缕头发。

“之前你似乎有一片头发被烧了一下？“

神威偏了偏头，发现左边的鬓角的确缺了一块。

总悟忍不住勾了勾唇。

“看了就要付出代价啊。“神威扭回头，带着点危险的说。

总悟偏了偏头，嘴唇贴上去，和神威接了一个短暂的吻。

神威垂眸，嗓子里笑了一声，把伞往下拉了拉，空出来的手抬手拢住总悟的后颈，吻了回去。

总悟顺着他的动作，抬手反握住神威握着伞的手。

明明平常说话散漫放浪，这种时候却粘的很，带着点猫似的柔软。

仿佛身上的血腥气都是甜的。

12

事情也许可以到这里告一段落。

如果没有高杉心思缜密，发现了虚监控对方的手段。

事实是，虚这个唯恐天下不乱的憨憨，居然把GoV病毒养起来了。

因为龙脉的特殊性，GoV病毒在松阳体内停留的时候居然产生了某种类似于集合自我意识的东西，于是就被虚留了下来。这种变异了的GoV病毒不能干涉其他的病毒，但是子株的确也可以进入其他人的体内，感染并且监控对方的活动。

高杉：……

桂：……

银时：……

三个人坐在椅子上，隔着桌子和对面的虚对视。

虚抱着手分毫不让：“养个宠物而已，松阳都没有说什么。”

“那是因为老师不知道。”高杉黑着脸，冷漠，“在老师直到之前，把母株分离出来，交给我。”

虚笑容危险：“这可不是求人的态度啊。”

“一个有自我意识的东西养在身体里，你还嫌你的意识不千疮百孔吗？”银时也有点抓狂。

“你还没拿这个感染人吧？”桂叹了口气，虽然知道问了虚也不会说实话。

“你们三个的态度最近越来越差了。”虚挑眉，“连谈条件都已经不会了吗？”

“不交的话我们就只能联系胧了。”银时冷漠。

虚摊手：“即便你们联系他也是没有用的。”

“——他是这么说的。”桂对手机里一直在线的胧说。

虚的表情僵硬了一瞬间，不过仍然笑容保持的完美。

胧打开门进来的时候，高杉和银时他们还在和虚艰苦的谈判。胧走进餐厅的时候几个人都看过来，他沉默了片刻，目光才落在虚身上。

“病毒没什么，但是对方的意识——你承诺过。”

“病毒的意识不在我的意识海。”虚沉稳的说。

“你承诺过，虚。”胧冷冷的说，“不在这种事情上冒险。”

沉默蔓延着。

桂使了个眼色，高杉和银时也站起身告辞，留下胧和虚对峙。

虚听到关门的声音，看着面前胧不变的表情，感到对方还真是总能把他至于尴尬的局面，最后沉默的站起身，自己到厨房里泡了杯咖啡，端了出来。

“其实我之前也不是全无察觉。”胧在他后面冷冷，“如果你真的不想放手，可以放到我的身体里。”

“你的身体？”虚挑眉一笑，表面轻佻，心底却升起一股无名火，“你觉得我能同意？那好歹也是个有风险的自我意识体。”

胧不说话了，黑漆漆的眼睛盯着虚。

虚和他对视了片刻，还是移开了眼睛。

“……明天去高杉那里，你满意了？”

虚已经不是很想太思考自己和胧的关系，也许是当年的鲜血把他们相连，也许是当年那个男孩一口口啜饮着他的血液，用他不成人形的双臂，把他和松阳这具受到诅咒的身躯从地底一步步拉了上来的时候，他所受到诅咒的内容就已经变了吧。

多想无益。

虚嘲讽的一笑，由着自己的意识落回到黑暗中。

松阳走进客厅里的时候觉得胧的情绪不对。他走过去摸摸胧的头，从侧面抱住他，低声：

“虚惹你生气了？”

胧没否认也没肯定，就是垂眼的表情莫名显得有点委屈。

松阳用力一扳胧的身体，胧一愣神的功夫，就被松阳扳得坐在了他的腿上。他有点别扭，不过还是老老实实的抱住松阳的肩膀，把头轻轻放在他的颈间。

“银时来过？”松阳看到桌子上的杯子。

胧点点头：“他有点事情想要告诉老师，说是有个故事结束了。”

松阳笑了笑：“可是我想听你讲。”

胧沉默了一下，还是一板一眼的把猎杀者的事情说了。

“是吗。”松阳点点头，“那还真是让人有点遗憾，我本来以为等他想通，他们两个能有个更美满的结局。”

“老师当时就知道他了？”胧问。对着松阳的时候，他的话才会多一点。

“他问过我龙脉的事情。”松阳说，“我也如实告诉他了。如果没有这次……也说不好。”

胧能够听出来松阳的确遗憾，抬手安抚的拢了拢松阳的头发，重新开口：

“这种事情，老师还是应该和我们说一下。”

松阳点点头：“不想让你们多心而已。他当时状况很稳定。”

主要是不想让胧多想。

不过现在看来还是多想了。

胧不会反驳松阳的话，点点头，有点局促的动了一下，想从松阳的腿上下来，又被重新箍住了腰：“再待会。”松阳低声，“别生气了。”

13

“胧说上午和虚去研究所找你。”银时看了一眼手机，嘴角抽了抽，“话说我从来分不清胧和虚说话，什么时候在撒娇，什么时候在威胁。”

“胧从来没威胁过虚吧。”高杉淡淡，拿开银时的手机扔到一边。

银时飞快地反手抓住他的手，抬眼看高杉，笑了一下：

“银桑我今天还是九点睡觉的日程？”

他趴在床上看网剧，整个人都懒洋洋的，显得柔软又带着两份勾人。

高杉反手刮了下他的手指，淡淡：“我去洗澡。”

银时精神起来，从床上翻下来：“一起啊。”

高杉自然没有拒绝的意思。他们两个人在家走在一起的时候总是不怎么老实，互相动手动脚的走到浴室，刚刚一进门，高杉就突然一个转身，把人重重抵到了门上。

银时轻喘着笑了一声，浴室磨砂玻璃上的人影乱了片刻，然后水雾就蒸腾起来，看不清晰了。


End file.
